The Never Ending Journey
by Ninetales19
Summary: Mike who is 19 years old and Lena, a ninetales who is his best friend, are from Pallet Town. After finishing school they decide to go on an adventure. Exploring the Kanto region as well as challenging the Pokemon league. Along the way they encounter an evil team that exploits Pokemon for their own selfish gain. Mike and Lena do everything they can to stop them.
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

The Never Ending Adventure

 **Important Info**

Thanks for reading my story. I will keep this information short.  
This story is meant to never end, theoretically. Of course all good things come to an end. I will try my best to keep it going as long as I can.  
I will be uploading new chapters every other day. Please keep checking back to see if there is a new I ever decide to end it or stop writing I will let you all know. If I don't then I am still writing, even if it has been a month since the last chapter.  
If there are typos please ignore them, I do my best to write, but I am not perfect. In fact I have essays and other things to work on too.

There is violence depicted in the story, some includes blood but not a lot.  
I do not do adult themes and I never will. I will also never take requests.

 ** _Character sheets found here:_** goo. gl /jgYR21 No spaces

 **Prologue**

Our story begins on a warm sunny day just at the beginning of Fall. The wind was blowing the fresh scent of the natural world through the tops of the trees. The Pokémon were happily going about their lives collecting food and socializing.

*BANG!*

A loud explosive sound was heard echoing through the woods scaring Pokémon and forcing them to hide wherever they could.

A tall man is seen running through the forest toward the air splitting sound. Jumping over roots and bushes trying not to be slowed down is rushing as fast as he can. *BANG!* A second shot was heard as he was almost at the destination.

When the man came to the spot where the sound came from he found his friend standing over a seriously wounded Pokémon. A Pokémon with nine golden tails that are now stained crimson from a wound on her hind leg is lying on the ground clinging to life by a single thread. The man looked at his friend and snatched the gun away.

"What the Fuck! You shot it!"

"I told you I found where it was living, what's wrong, you wanted it dead too?"

"You should have waited Damien! This Pokémon did not kill our Eevee! It was a Houndoom, I found tracks. Not only that, but I found it too. It got caught in someone else's trap."

"Are you sure Norman, it could have been this Ninetales!?"

"I'm positive. If you would have just listened to me before you wanted to kill something this would not have happened. Just. Go home. NOW!"

Norman's friend Damien grabbed his gun back and took off.

Norman then slowly walked over to the Ninetales being careful it does not hurt him. He could see where the bullets hit her and he knew she would not be alive much longer.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen."

The Ninetales struggled to open its eyes and tried to open its mouth like it wanted to speak, but nothing came out but blood. Norman got closer and tried to comfort the Ninetales before its sprit drifted away. Its breathing got very slow.

"Please…" Norman heard a voice, not like it was being spoken but as if it were in his head, "don't… leave my baby here."

Norman noticed that the voice was coming from the Ninetales. He heard of them being able to communicate with people but this is the first time he could hear it for himself, when it was dying.

"Please take my baby," she said again, "I don't want her to end up the same way."

Norman saw an egg she was covering up with her tails. She moved her tails and let him pick it up.

"I do not blame you. Your friend on the other hand is another story."

"I am so sorry, this would not have happened if I made him stay with me."

"It is not your fault," the Ninetales said with a cough, "What others do is not your fault. Please, just take care of my baby. Don't…. I don't want her to have to live like I did. Please take care of her for me."

"I will you don't have to worry," Norman said as he stayed close to the Ninetales so she does not die alone, "I will make sure to protect her. I will have a son soon, who she can play with and they can protect each other in the years to come."

"Thank you… I can tell you are a good man, and I can die knowing that my baby will be safe."

Normal made sure to sit with her and comfort her until she passed away. After she did he quickly went to his house and put the egg in a safe place. He went back and buried the Ninetales' body under an old oak tree.

Norman did not speak to Damien for many days. Eventually Damien visited him and apologized for his foolish choices. Norman could tell he regretted killing the Ninetales, but there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

After a few weeks Norman's wife Clair went into labor. At around six o'clock on November 11, 1996 a baby boy was born. They named him Michael. Later that morning when Norman went home to get some things to bring to the hospital he noticed the egg was close to hatching. He brought it with him to the hospital where Nurse Joy made sure it hatched safely. Norman named the baby vulpix Lena.

That day a boy and a Pokémon were born. This is the start of their story. Not only that but an adventure that will take them both many places.

 **Chapter 1: Genesis**

 _19 Years Later_

"Come on Mikey, get up!" a playful voice shouted as he was being pounced on.

"Lena, it's Saturday. Why do we need to get up early?" Mikey said.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about your own birthday! OUR birthday!" Lena said while coming to rest on his chest while he is buried under his blanket.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. That is why I have your present right here." Mikey said as he grabbed Lena and tried to tickle her.

Lena backed off just in time, "Ha, nice try. You know I hate being tickled," she said while pouncing on him again.

"So are you happy that you turned nineteen today?" Mikey asked her.

"Yeah I am, because we get to exchange gifts now!" Lena said with excitement.

"You got me a gift? You don't even have money." Mikey told her.

"I don't have money, but our parents do." She told him.

"I guess that works too. So what did you get me?" Mikey asked.

"Nope. You need to get out of bed first." Lena demanded.

"Alright, fine."

Mikey got out of bed and stood up. Mike is about 5 feet 10 inches with medium length hair he kind of keeps brushed to the side a bit, except now his hair looks like a mess.

Lena walked to the closet to get Mikey's gift as he sat on his bed.

"Alright here." She said through her teeth carrying the neatly wrapped box.

"What is it?" Mikey said.

"Just open it and find out." Lena told him.

Mikey pulled the ribbons on top and tried not to mess up the box. Lena hates it when gift wrapping gets messed up, because she puts lots of time into it.

Mike opened the small box and inside was a brand new PokeGear watch. It is grey with blue accents on it. It has GPS, a phone and many other cool things on it.

"So what do you think?" Lena asked.

"It's awesome, thanks Lena. I wish I got you something this cool." Mike told her.

"It's fine, I just wanted you to have something you can use while we go out and study things, or maybe if we even go on an adventure." Lena hinted.

Mike and Lena have wanted to go on an adventure for the longest time. Instead of going on a journey at ten years old Mike stayed home to study and even started doing his own Pokémon research. They have been planning on go on an adventure, but things keep getting in the way.

"Alright I'm going to get your gift now. Close your eyes." Mikey told her.

"Ok, their closed. Why do I need to close my eyes?" She asked.

Mikey crawled under the desk next to his bed and grabbed a wooden box. It is about the size of a cigar box, except it was not for cigars.

"Ok open them."

Lena opened her eyes and saw the wooden box, "You got me cigars?"

"No, this is just a box. It is not even a cigar box either. Go ahead and open it." He told her.

Lena used her nose to open it. When the lid opened she could not believe what was in the box.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"Yep it sure is. Now, don't think you have to use it now ok. It's completely up to you." Mike told her.

"How did you get a fire stone? These are hard time come across." She asked.

"It's no problem. Especially when you are getting ready to go on an adventure." Mike put extra emphasis on the word adventure.

"REALLY! We're going to go on an adventure!?" She asked.

"Yep, I made sure nothing can stop us. I have been planning this for the past month. Happy birthday!" He said.

Lena was so excited, she was not sure what to say or do. She just jumped on Mikey and tried her best to give him a hug.

"Thank you Mikey! I always wanted to go on an adventure with you, now we can." Lena said.

"Lena, about the fire stone. You don't need to evolve if you don't want to. Although I am sure you are excited about it, you should take some time to decide what you want to do." Mike told her.

"Thank you, I will think about it today and let you know what I decide. For now let's get ready for the day, I want to bring you somewhere." She told him.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked.

"It's a surprise, just get ready and hurry!" She told him.

Mike did ash she said and quickly got out of his pajamas and put on a pair of jeans and an orange flannel shirt. He put on his new watch Lena got him and then fixed up his hair. Once he was done they both went downstairs.

"Where are mom and dad?" Mikey asked Lena.

"I don't know," she said, "maybe they went to get some things for your birthday."

"Probably stuff for a dinner." Mike said.

"Alright come on lets go." Lena told him.

Mike and opened the door and they both walked out. Lena led Mike down the street towards the park where one of the event buildings was.

"What are we doing here?" Mikey asked her?

"Come on let's go inside." Lena told him.

Mike followed Lena inside and was surprised when he saw his friends and parents there shooting confetti in the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all said.

"Thanks everyone." Mike told them

"Do you like it?" Lena asked Mike.

"Yes, it amazing. I'm surprised you could pull this off without me knowing since you are always with me." Mike said.

"Yeah it wasn't easy," Lena told him, "but with the help from everyone it worked."

Mike's friend Daniel walked up, "Hey, you ready to party? We got plenty of soda and snacks. Not only that but we have some games too."

"Yeah, and thanks for the party." Mike told him.

"No problem, but without Lena's great ideas it would not have happened." Daniel said.

"How did she tell you what to do if you can't understand her?" Mike asked.

"Simple, she emailed me." Daniel told him.

"Oh well that explains how she was able to do it without leaving my side." Mike said.

Mike's parents walked up and his mom gave him a hug.

"Thanks for the party." Mike said.

"Your welcome sweetie." His mom said.

"When we got the email from Lena we thought it would be a great idea. She really spent a lot of time preparing it." Mike's dad told him.

"Thanks Lena, just don't forget this is yours too. Go ahead and have fun, I will stay close." Mike told her.

"Ok, I think I'm going to get some food first." Lena said before she ran off towards the snacks.

"Go ahead and have fun, we will do the cake and presents in a little while." His dad told him.

Mike walked over to his friends who were playing Call of Duty. They started playing free for all matches until it turned into zombies. Mikey wasn't the best but he still liked playing it. After about thirty minutes Mike's parents announced it was time for cake. Everyone quickly made their way to the table.

Mike's mom announced, "Alright everyone, the two nineteen year olds get the first slices."

Mikey grabbed two plates and got him and Lena a slice of the tres leches cake, it is Spanish for "three milks." A sweet cake that better than any other in Mike and Lena's minds. Once they both got their cake everyone else was served. Everyone ate their cake and waited for the others so they could watch Mike and Lena open their gifts. Mike grabbed the first box, it was for Lena. He neatly opened it for her. Inside was a new purple bow from Daniel.

"Thank you Daniel." Lena said happily while Mike put the bow on her head.

Mike then grabbed another box which was for him from his parents. He opened it up and inside was a new Pokémon trainer's belt, with poke balls on it. There was also a new hat and traveling pack.

"Thanks, how did you know we were going to go on a journey?" Mike asked them.

"It's not hard to see when you are excited about something, plus the new maps and camping gear were a dead giveaway." His dad said.

After all the presents were opened it was time for people to leave. Mikey thanked them all for helping out and coming. Once everyone left him and Lena made their way back home.

When they got home Mike opened the door to the house and they both went upstairs.

"That sure was fun, thanks Lena for setting that up." Mike said.

"Your welcome. I had fun too. Daniels Eevee and I played with the other Pokémon." She said.

Mikey jumped on his bed and laid down. Lena followed and laid down with him.

"So, I made up my mind. I want to evolve." Lena said.

Mike turned to her, "Are you sure, once you do it you can't go back."

"Yeah I'm sure. If I want to keep you safe on our journey I need to be as strong as I can. If I evolved I can do that and I can also win battles for you." Lena told him.

Mike picked up the box with the fire stone in it and set it on the bed next to her.

"Alright, whenever you are ready I am too." He told her.

Lena was a bit nervous, but she knew it was what she wanted and what she needed to do. She opened the box and placed her paw on the warm stone. Suddenly the stone grew bright and Lena started to glow a bright white too. Mikey watched as the vulpix he grew up with evolved right next to him. After the light ended no longer was there a small vulpix, but a three foot six inch Ninetales with beautiful golden fur and nine amazing tails that spread out behind her.

"Lena, you look amazing!" Mikey said.

"Thank you Mikey." She said as she jumped off the bed to look in the mirror.

Lena saw how she looked with her new fur and nine tails. She got so excited she jumped on Mikey who was still sitting on the bed and started licking him to show her gratefulness.

"Thank you Mikey so much, you could not have gotten me anything better!" Lena said as she continued to show her gratitude.

"You're welcome Lena," Mikey said, "but could you please get off. You aren't small anymore."

"Oh sorry," she said as she crawled off of him, "I forgot."

"It's fine Lena. So are you ready to show mom and dad?" Mike asked.

"Yeah let's hurry!" She said as she jumped off the bed.

Lena and Mike hurried downstairs to show their parents. Mike's parents were so happy to see the new Lena. After a nice steak dinner, which was Lena and Mike's favorite food, they went back up to their room to get ready for bed.

"I am so full." Mike said as he closed the door.

He didn't realize that one of Lena's tails was not inside the door and it closed on it.

"AHHH!" Lena screamed.

"I am so sorry Lena, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think so. These things are longer than I thought." Lena said with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, here get on the bed and I will take a look at it." Mikey told her.

Lena carefully jumped on the bed and laid down.

"Hmm, it seems fine. It's not bleeding or anything. It will probably be sore for a little bit is all." Mike told her.

"That's good," she said as she laid her head down.

Mike laid down next to her and rubbed her side. Her new fur was much softer than when she was a vulpix.

Lena turned over and asked, "So when are we going to start our journey?"

Mikey said, "Well, why don't we go tomorrow? I have everything we need packed up."

"We can really leave tomorrow? Where will we go first?" She asked.

"Probably to Viridian City, there is a gym there." Mike told her.

"I always wanted to go out of town for more than just a few days. Now we can really explore and see new things." Lena said.

"I can't wait either. I think we should just go to bed now so that way tomorrow will come faster." Mike said.

Lena got up and jumped off the bed, "Alright, when you are ready can brush me first. I don't want my new fur to get messed up." She said with a smile.

Mike got up and put on his pajamas and grabbed her brush. Lena sat on the floor next to the bed and let Mikey brush her. It was definitely more difficult that brushing a vulpix's fur. Mike finished brushing her and put the brush down.

"Alright, let's go to bed now. We have a big day ahead of us and we need all the rest we can get." Mikey told Lena.

Mike laid down in the bed and pull the blanket over him. Lena jumped up and laid next to him. She liked being bigger, the only problem is that the bed seems smaller.

"Goodnight Mikey." Lena told him.

"Goodnight." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

The next morning the sun shone through the blinds in Mike and Lena's room casting a bright beam over Lena's face waking her up. Lena opened her eyes to have the shine right in her face. She quickly turned over and looked at Mikey who was still sleeping and bundled up trying to stay warm. It will soon be winter and the air is getting cold. Lena rested her tails over him to keep him warm. She laid back down for a few minutes until she noticed Mikey was waking up.

"Good morning Mikey, it sure is cold today." Lena said.

"Good morning, and yeah it is really cold," he noticed her keeping him warm with her tails, "thanks Lena."

"No problem. They sure do come in handy when it's cold that's for sure. So, are we going to get ready for today, because if we sleep too late it may get dark before we get to Viridian City?"

"Yeah, I guess I should get up. Alright, watch your tails I don't want to hurt them again."

Mike got up and sat at the edge of his bed and stretched. He then got up and changed out of his pajamas and into some clothes he can wear while walking to Viridian City. He then walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and fixed his hair up. Mike looked in the mirror and noticed his hair is all spiked up.

"Were you licking my hair in my sleep or something, my hair is crazy this morning?"

"How am I supposed to know, I was sleeping." Lena replied.

"Smart ass." Mike said as he smiled.

Lena just laughed and jumped back onto his bed and waited for him. Mike finished fixing himself up and put on his new watch Lena got him. He then grabbed his bag and put some things in it and double checked he had everything.

Mike zipped up his bag and turned to Lena, "It seems like we are ready. We just need some breakfast and to let mom and dad know so we can be off."

"So what are we waiting for?" Lena said.

Mike opened the bedroom door and brought his things downstairs and set them by the door. Lena and he went to the kitchen to find his mother making pancakes for them.

"Good morning." Mike's mom said.

"Good morning, what's for breakfast?" Mike asked already knowing the answer.

"I made pancakes for you both. I made enough so you can have a good bit before you leave to go on your journey."

"Thanks," Mike said while he sat down and started eating.

Mike and Lena ate a few pancakes, but they did not want to eat too many before they started walking. After they were done, they walked in the living room and sat down for a little bit.

"Hey Mikey, I have something for you and Lena." His dad said while walking into the room.

"What is it?"

"Well since you two are going on a journey as trainer and Pokémon I thought you should have this for Lena. I know that she is not just your Pokémon, but it is always safer to have this around just in case. It is your very own Luxury ball." Mike's dad told him.

"Wow thanks, it looks so cool. Lena won't be spending a lot of time in it though."

"I know, it is just better to have it in case something happens and you need her to stay safe." His dad said.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey Lena, wanna do it now?" Mike asked her.

"Yeah, let's go ahead," Lena said, "but what happens?"

"Well first you push the button on the front and then you are covered in red light, then you go into the ball. I'm not sure what it feels like, but I'm sure it's not bad." He assured her.

"Alright, let's get it over with."

Mike pressed the button to make the ball larger. Lena then pushed the button with her nose. She was covered in a red light for a second then went into the ball. The ball shook once then flashed. Mike quickly opened it back up for her. A bright white light came out and formed into Lena.

"Well, it didn't hurt," she said, "but it was weird."

"That's fine; it's only for emergencies anyways," Mike said to Lena before turning to his dad, "Thanks dad."

"No problem, also remember to carry plenty of potions and other items just in case something happens."

"Yeah, we will stop by the store before we leave to get those." Mike told him.

Mike clipped Lena's poke ball to his belt then walked to the door and picked up his bag. He threw his bag over his shoulder and tightened the straps. Lena walked over so Mikey could put her bow on her.

"Alright you two stay safe." Mike's mother said.

"Bye, I will call you when we get to Viridian City." Mike said.

With that Mike and Lena took off out the door and towards the poke mart. While walking towards the poke mart they saw Daniel running from it.

"Hey, you two. Guess what, I'm going on an adventure too. I told my parents and they said go for it so I am." Daniel told them.

"Cool, so I guess we will see each other in Viridian City." Mike told him.

"Yeah, I am going to head there now. You should get your things from the store; the lady there said that you get a kit for starting your journey."

"Cool, I will catch up with you at Viridian City." Mike said as he waived bye to Daniel.

When they got to the poke mart Mike stepped up to the cashier.

"Good morning you two," the lady said, "I am guessing you are ready to go on your journey."

"We sure are. We just came to get some things first."

"I have them right here. Here is your starter kit of potions and antidotes; also here are some things since it was both of your birthdays yesterday."

"Thanks, I just hope we won't need these." Mike said.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you both will do just fine. Lena is a very well trained Pokémon."

"Thanks again, we better be off now. I need to catch up with my friend Daniel." Mike told the cashier.

"Alright, have a safe journey!" She said.

Mike and Lena left the store and followed the road to the forest trail. Once they got there Mikey stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"Nothing, we are just about to start a huge journey is all."

"Come on, we are just walking to Viridian City. Nothing big has happened yet."

"Oh don't be such a mood killer Lena. I just know awesome things will happen."

"Well don't forget that you need to catch some more Pokémon before you challenge the first gym."

"Don't worry, even if I didn't we would still win. You are the strongest Pokémon I know and my best friend too."

"Thanks Mikey, and I hope you are right about me being that strong, because if you lose your first gym battle you will be feeling pretty upset I'm sure,"

"Come on Lena, we've got this. Let's go explore some."

Mike started walking onto the path and Lena followed. The two of them just starting their grand adventure into the Kanto League. Mike may not know it yet, but it will not be so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Rude Awakening**

As Mike and Lena walk down Route 1 they find themselves walking quietly. They have been walking for some time and haven't come across a Pokémon worth catching, in Mike's mind. Mike wants to catch only Pokémon that interest him and he can see being good friends with, not just a battling Pokémon. After about five minutes of silence Lena decided to start a conversation.

"Ugh! It's so boring just walking without anything to say or do." Lena said to Mike.

"Yeah, it is pretty boring huh," Mike look up in the sky, "it is getting late out, and it's already four o'clock."

"How about we take a break then." Lena suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, but I think we should find a place we can camp out for the night too. It looks like we will be staying out here for the night."

"Wait, you mean we are going to sleep outside?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Lena said with a worried face, "it's just that I don't really like sleeping out here. I feel like something is going to try and sneak up on us."

"Don't worry, it's not like you are going to be sleeping alone. We will be in the tent; nothing is going to get us."

"Oh yeah, because a tent will keep us safe." Lena said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's like when we went camping that one time."

"I didn't like that either." She said.

"Ok, well when we get the tent set up I will make some food and we can stuff ourselves so that we are comfortable and can fall asleep faster." Mikey told her.

"I guess." Lena said a little upset.

After walking for a few more minutes Mike saw a clearing off of the path and decided to set up camp there. Mike set the tent up and made sure that it was secured to the ground. The last time they went camping the tent was not secured and it was blown all around.

"Alright Lena, I am going to get some firewood. You wanna come, or should I even be asking?"

"Yeah you already know I'm going with you." She said.

Mike walked around picking up big sticks and limbs while Lena got some small twigs and kindling to start the fire with. Not that they really needed it, Lena could easily start it. Once back at the camp site they set all the sticks down next to the circle of rocks Mike made. Mike neatly stacked them up so they could easily start.

"Alright Lena, wanna do the honors?"

Lena blew a small flamethrower into the bottom of the sticks and it quickly lit up. Mike sat on a small log he found leaning against a tree. He opened up his bag and took out some hot dogs and marshmallows. Mike put two hot dogs on a stick for him and Lena.

"So Lena, what is something you want to do when you get to Viridian City." Mike asked.

"What do you mean; don't you want to battle the gym?"

"Yeah I do, but there has to be something you want to do right?"

"Well, I guess we could check out some shops or something."

"Alright, maybe a decent meal too." Mike said.

Mike took one of the hot dogs off the stick and gave it to Lena who ate it in one bite. Mike put his on a bun and added some ketchup before eating his.

"That sure was a good hot dog." Lena said to Mikey.

"Thanks, but I only heated it up. You want any marshmallows?"

"Sure, can we make s'mores?" Lena asked,

"Yeah I have some chocolate and graham crackers in here somewhere." Mike told her.

Mike put the marshmallows on the stick to cook while he pulled out the chocolate and crackers. Surprisingly Lena is not a fan of her marshmallows burnt, just mushy. Mike made sure not to burn hers.

"Here you go Lena." Mike said as he held a s'more in his hand for her to eat. He didn't want her to just eat it in one bite so he held it for her.

After they ate a few s'mores Mike got his things packed back into his bag and put it in the tent. He made sure to mix up the fire so it does not start up overnight, but so that could also restart it in the morning. He put a little dirt on it just to make sure. After that he put down his sleeping bag and closed up the tent.

"Ok Lena you read to sleep?"

"Yeah, those s'mores made me sleepy." She said with a smile.

"Alright, you can sleep close to me so you aren't afraid."

"Well I was going to anyways." Lena said happily.

Mike laid down in his sleeping bad and zipped it up half way. Lena laid down next to him and used her tails to keep him warm since it was so cold out. While lying in the tent they could hear the wind in the trees above them as well as the hoothoots and noctowls' calls echoing through the forest. Mike loves sleeping outside. Something about it is calming and peaceful. He could feel Lena move closer to him as a hoothoot flew over them. Mike petted her with one hand so she wouldn't be afraid. Not much longer they both fell asleep.

The next morning Mike woke up from something he heard.

"Hey Lena, wake up. Did you hear that?" Mike asked her.

"Hear what?" Lena said groggily.

*EEVEEEE!*

"Oh that." She said alarmed.

"Quick we need to check it out." Mike told her as he got up.

Mike quickly got out of his sleeping back and opened the tent.

*VEEE!*

He heard it again and quickly ran in the direction the sound was coming from. Lena made sure to keep up with him. Soon enough Mike came to a clearing in the forest where he saw an Eevee backed against a tree by a koffing. He also noticed someone was with the koffing.

"Ok koffing, teach that Pokémon not to mess with us!" The man said.

"Lena flamethrower quick!" Mike told her.

Lena launched a flamethrower directly at the koffing knocking it out cold. The man quickly turned to Mike to find him and Lena ready to fight. The man quickly took out another poke ball that released a zubat.

"Now zubat, poison sting!"

Lena only had to step aside a few inches because it was so slow.

"Ok Lena, finish it now."

Lena's eyes glowed red as she used a fire blast attack that completely engulfed the zubat. The man had no choice but to recall his zubat and run off. Mike quickly ran up to the Eevee who was scared and shaking.

"Hey, it's alright we aren't going to hurt you." Mikey calmly said to the Eevee.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you. We heard you screaming for help so we came as fast as we could." Lena reassured it.

"Eevee vee." The Eevee said was a shaky voice.

"She said thanks, but she is really scared and she looks hurt too." Lena told Mike.

"Ok, let's get her back to the tent. I can help her some there, but we will have to bring her to Viridian City quickly after that." Mikey told her.

Mike carefully picked up the crying Eevee and started running back to the tent. When they got there he started dumping out his bag to find the first aid kit and medicine. Once he found it he checked the Eevee and saw it had a big cut on its back leg.

"Ok Eevee, this is going to hurt a little but it will keep you from getting sick." Mike told the Eevee.

The Eevee nodded while Lena comforted her. Mike used some water to clean out the deep wound and then used an alcohol pad to kill any bacteria on it. The Eevee started crying from the pain, but Lena made sure to keep her calm. Mike then applied a large bandage to it.

"Alright this will hold until we can get you to the Pokémon center. Lena, I am going to get everything packed up quickly, just keep an eye on her." Mike said.

Mike quickly packed everything up and made sure to douse the fire. Once they were ready he picked up the Eevee and they started running to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Info**

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just had a lot of stuff happening. I hope everyone has a great of the year and a great New Year as well. Look forward to more of the story. I was able to write this one because I drank 3/4 of a Monster Energy and could not fall asleep, so I decided to write some more. Without anymore interruptions here is the fourth chapter. Please let me know if there are any typos, I wrote this while really tired.

 **Chapter 4: Saving A Life**

Mike, Lena and the injured eevee are close to Viridian City now. Lena can smell food, people and Pokémon that she never has before.

Lena turned to Mike while running, "I think we are almost there. I can smell all kinds of things."

"Alright, it looks like we will make it there just in time. Don't worry eevee you will get taken care of soon."

Soon enough they saw a road in front of them. They kept running down the road until they could not run any more. Officer Jenny pulled up next to them in her motorcycle.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Mike showed her the eevee, "Please can you take this eevee to the Pokémon center, it has been hurt badly. I can't run anymore, but I will catch up."

"Oh my! I sure can, and I will see you there."

Mike handed over eevee and Officer Jenny drove off towards the Pokémon center. Mike had to sit down to catch his breath since he has been running for a long amount of time.

"Mikey, get up! We need to get there." Lena told him.

"I know, I've just never had to run this far before." He said while breathing heavily.

One he caught his breath him and Lena started running to the Pokémon center. They had to dodge a few people walking on the way there and Mike almost tripped on a geodude. When they finally made it to the Pokémon center Mike burst through the front door.

"Nurse Joy, is the eevee alright?" He asked.

"It has a lot of recovering to do, but it will be fine. Also you should have not been so careless; you could have gotten that eevee killed." She told him.

"What! I didn't get that eevee hurt, it's not even mine. It is a wild eevee that was attacked by some guy in the woods."

"Oh no, did this man wear black clothes with a big R on the front of his shirt?"

"Yeah, that's him. Did you see him?"

"No, but there have been reports of people like that attacking trainers and wild Pokémon. Sometimes they even steal the Pokémon away from trainers. I'm so sorry I thought you got this eevee hurt. This is the first time that a Pokémon has been hurt this badly by one of them."

"Is it alright if we see the eevee?" Mike asked worried.

"Sure, she is right this way. Just remember that it needs lots of rest. She's lucky to be alive."

Nurse Joy walked Mike and Lena in the room the eevee was in. Mike saw the eevee lying in the bed asleep with a big bandage on her side.

"When do you think she will get better?" Mike asked Nurse Joy.

"It's hard to say, but a Pokémon this young could take a few days to fully heal. In the meantime I think you and your friend here should get some rest, you two look exhausted."

Nurse Joy led them to the top level of the Pokémon center where they can get a room to sleep. In their room was a big comfortable looking bed and a TV, there is even a shower in the bathroom.

"Thanks for helping eevee, and letting us stay here until she is better." Mike said.

"No problem, that is what we are here for. I will let you know if she wakes up. If you want some food there is a cafeteria downstairs."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Once she left the room Mike flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. Lena joined him and laid right next to him.

She told him, "Eevee will be fine; there is no reason to worry."

"I know, I was just thinking, 'what if it was you'. I really don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"I was kinda thinking the same thing. The thing is though that were such a great team and that would never happen. You don't need to worry about things like that."

"I'm going to try and get some rest until Nurse Joy calls about eevee."

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Lena agreed.

Mike kept his eyes closed and tried to fall asleep. Lena stayed close to him to keep him company so he would not feel alone. About an hour later the phone in the room rang waking Mike up. He sat up and answered it.

"Hello," he said tired.

"Hello, it's Nurse Joy. I just want you to know that eevee is awake now. I think she may want to see you two."

"Alright we will be right down," Mike said before hanging up.

Mike turned to Lena and woke her up, "Let's get up, eevee is awake."

Mike and Lena walked downstairs into the room where eevee is. When they walked in there, they saw her sitting up in the bed a little. She was definitely happy to see them. Lena walked up to the bed and listed while eevee started making noise.

"She says thank you," Lena told him.

"Eevee! Vee! Eeveeee."

"If it wasn't for us she would be in a pretty bad spot. She is really glad we were there."

"I'm just glad you are alright eevee," Mike said while patting her head, "You must be really strong if you are already feeling well enough to sit up."

"Vee eevee."

"She wants to know if she can repay us by coming with us." Lena said a bit shocked.

"Eevee I know you are happy we helped you, but I don't want you to feel forced to come with us, or even have to repay us. Were just glad we could help you out."

"Veee."

"She says that she always wanted to see the world, that is part of the reason she was by herself out there."

"I understand, but I just think you should take your time and think about it before you jump into it alright."

Mike noticed she was starting to yawn and helped her lay down on the pillow.

"Go ahead and get some sleep, maybe you will be well enough tomorrow and we can take a walk around town."

Lena leaned on the side of the bed and licked eevee on the nose to tell her goodnight. She then jumped off the side and used her tails to comfort her until she fell asleep. Once eevee was asleep Mike and Lena went back to their room.

"Well I'm glad today is over. It sure was, exciting I guess." Mike said.

"Yeah, and now I'm tired. I think we should get to bed."

"Alright Lena, but first I'm going to get a shower, I have been running around all day."

"I will get one after you, but don't use all the hot water. I mean it." Lena said sternly with a grin.

Mike quickly took a shower so he would not use up all of Lena's hot water. She would only take a shower if the water was searing hot. Which made plenty of sense. Once she was done, they got in bed and fell asleep from being exhausted from the long and tiring day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Right Place, Right Time**

Early the next morning just as the sun was rising over the tops of the trees, Lena woke up. She normally woke up early before Mike. She quietly got out of bed trying not to wake him up. She decided it would be fine if she left him for a few minutes to check on eevee while he was sleeping. Lena used one of her tails to pull down on the door handle and got the door open. Once she was out she walked down the hall and into the room eevee was in. She found her awake and looking out of the window.

"Good morning! It looks like you are doing much better now. I'm surprised you are recovering so quickly." Lena said to the eevee.

"Oh good morning Lena. How are you?" The eevee replied.

"I'm fine, I should be the one asking that question not you." Lena said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so."

"By the way I never got your name. It just with everything going on yesterday I guess we never had a chance." Lena said.

"Oh, my name is Emma."

"That's a really cute name you have."

"Thank you and your name is very pretty." Emma told her.

"Emma, I noticed you have been looking out that window, are you thinking of your home?" Lena asked.

"No not really, I am just glad I get to live to see another day."

"I've had that feeling before. I was in a situation almost as bad as yours." Lena told her.

"Really, what happened?" The eevee asked interested.

"Well it was a long time ago, when Mikey and I were about ten years old. He and I were camping in the woods with his father. Mikey and I could never be separated, but somehow I wandered off and ended up in a mightyena's territory. As you could guess it was not happy about it especially since I was a human's Pokémon. Back then I was only a vulpix so I could not protect myself very well. The mightyena got a few bites in before Mikey got there to help. He jumped in between the mightyena and me to keep me safe. He picked me up and ran for the camp site where his father had to rush us back to the town. Apparently I was really bad off; I don't even remember what happened after that except that I woke up in bed at home with Mikey next to me making sure I was safe."

"Wow, I never thought a human could care so much about one of us. I always thought they were selfish and mean. That is what my parents taught me," Emma told Lena, "How did you meet him?" She then asked.

"Well he and I were both born on the same day. From what I know, we were always together." Lena said.

"What about your mom and dad, what happened to them?" Emma asked.

"I never knew them. At one time Mikey asked about them too, they didn't know that I was listening though. He said that my mother was killed by one of his friends while looking for a bad Pokémon. I never heard anything about my dad though. After I heard that I ran up to our room and cried. Mikey found me and made sure to comfort me." Lena told Emma.

"Sounds like he has been there for you whenever you need him."

"Yeah, he and I are almost impossible to break apart. Speaking of, here he comes now." Lena said.

"Good morning you two. Seems like eevee is doing much better this morning." Mikey said.

"Good morning Mikey, by the way her name is Emma. We were just talking about you." Lena told him.

"Oh really? I hope you weren't telling her all my secrets." Mike said with a smirk.

"No just a few stories."

Mike kneeled over the bed and pet Emma on the head. She smiled and let him pet her more.

"So is Emma able to go for a walk?" Mike asked Lena.

"Vee eevee." Emma said trying to respond to him.

"She thinks she can, I think we should see Nurse Joy first just to be safe." Lena told him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Let me look around for her." Mike said while getting up.

Mike walked out to the hall to find Nurse Joy. He walked to the end towards the cafeteria where he found Nurse Joy fixing some food for the Pokémon.

"Good morning Nurse Joy." He said.

"Oh, good morning to you too. I am guessing you already paid the eevee a visit. She is doing really well." Nurse Joy told Mike.

"Yeah I did, also I found out her name is Emma."

"Really how do you know that?"

"I am able to understand my ninetales Lena, so she helped me talk to Emma."

"So she can use telepathy?"

"No, ever since we were ten we could understand each other. I guess it is because we were always so close. We were even born on the same day in the same place."

"Hmm, that is quite interesting." Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, I was wondering if Emma is allowed to take a small walk. Do you think she is healed enough for that?" Mike asked.

"She is healed enough to go for a run. I am really surprised at how fast she healed."

"Oh good, I am going to take them for a walk then. We should be back after a few hours; we still need to see the city."

"Alright, just be sure to keep an eye on eev… I mean Emma. Make sure she gets enough water." Nurse Joy said.

"Alright I will make sure to take good care of her."

Mike walked back down the hall into the room where Emma and Lena are. He walked over to the bed and pet Emma on the head again.

"Well it looks like we can go for a walk. You two feel like seeing the city?" He asked them.

"Yeah!" Lena said for both of them.

Mike, Lena and Emma walked out of the room and into the lobby of the Pokémon center. The then walked through the front doors. Mike couldn't believe how much he missed while running through the city to get here. Lena and Emma were also amazed by the buildings and shops all around.

"So what would you two like to see first?" Mike asked them.

"I would like to see the park first, it would be a good place for Emma to get a fresh breath too." Lena said.

"Sounds good to me."

They all walked down the street towards the park looking at everything on the way trying to find things they could see later. Maybe even a good place to eat. Once they got to the park they found a bench to take a rest on.

"Hey Lena, Do you think you could use telepathy to let me understand other Pokémon too?" Mike asked her.

"I don't know how. It sounds like a good idea, but I just need to know how to use it first."

"I wonder how you can learn it." Mike said.

Just then he looked over and saw a man standing in the park. He looked awfully familiar. Mike then realized that it was the same person who attacked Emma.

"Lena… Emma… Look over there. Isn't that the guy who attacked you Emma?"

Just then he saw the guy walked up to a woman and try to take her pidgey from her. Mike quickly stood up and ran over.

"HEY YOU!" Mike yelled.

The man turned around.

"It's you, I thought I told you to stay out of our way or you would regret it." The man said.

"Yeah to bad I don't take idle threats. Now leave that woman alone or you will have a big problem on your hands." Mike told him.

Just then another woman walked up and stood beside him.

"Looks like you shouldn't make idle threats since there are two of us and only one of you." The man said.

"Well I guess I will have to beat you both in a battle then, and don't expect me to go easy this time." Mike said sternly while planting his feet in the ground getting ready for a battle.

The man threw out a golbat that must have evolved from his zubat. The woman then threw out a poochyena.

"Come on kid give up now or you will lose this." The woman said.

"You obviously don't understand how badly you two need to be taught a lesson." Mike told them. "Alright Lena get ready."

Lena leaped in front ready to battle while Emma hid behind Mike.

"Alright have it your way." The guy said.

"Now golbat wing attack!"

"Dodge it Lena!"

Lena quickly evaded the attack to find the poochyena coming at her.

"Now jump!"

Lena jumped up high to avoid the poochyena.

"Flamethrower!"

Lena sent down a scorching flamethrower right on top of the poochyena knocking it out immediately.

"Lena watch out for the golbat to your left!"

Lena ducked down as the golbat swooped down over her missing her by a hair.

"Now finish it Lena!"

Lena spun around and caught the golbat with her sharp fangs and threw it at a tree. She then shot a fire blast to knock it out.

"Looks like we win again. Now scram, or you can hang around for the police to show up." Mike told them with a smile on his face.

The duo quickly took off towards the edge of town. Soon after Officer Jenny showed up on her motorcycle.

"What happened here?" She asked. "What aren't you the one who brought the injured eevee here yesterday?"

"Yeah that was me, and I just had to drive off the two team rocket thugs that were trying to steal that woman's pidgey. They took off towards the edge of town, you may still be able to get them." Mike told her.

"Thanks I will pursue them now." She said before speeding off.

The woman whose pidgey was being stolen walked up to Mike.

"Thank you two so much for helping us. I don't know what I would have done if they have taken my poor little peeku." She told him.

"It's no problem at all. I had to deal with them yesterday. They attacked this eevee. I'm just glad you two are safe." Mike told her.

After the woman left and the crowd died down Mike, Lena and Emma continued walking through the city looking at all the shops and hoping to find a nice place to eat lunch after a good battle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Info:**

Hello, I'm still alive. Here is chapter six. I have read a few comments about how I can improve my writing techniques.  
I hope y'all like the story as much as I liked writing it, no I seriously liked writing it. I like adding nice emotional parts between the characters, I mean who wouldn't like relaxing with their ninetales and eevee. Anyways, if anyone has any comments please feel free to say things. I try to respond and learn from what you say.

 _ **Character Sheets:**_ goo .gl /jgYR21 No Spaces  
These are the Charahub profiles I made for the main characters Mike and Lena. Please remember that I borrowed these photos they aren't mine. I will work on getting some original art of them sooner or later.

 **Chapter 6:**

After their battle with team rocket, Mike, Lena and Emma are walking through the narrow streets of Viridian City trying to spot a decent place to get some lunch. Lena was a little tired after her battle and was walking slower than the others. Mike noticed and slowed down too. Walking slowly next to Lena Mike started a conversation with her.

"So you did a really great job battling. You must be pretty tired. Do you think a good lunch will help with that?" He asked.

"Yeah it should. The only reason I'm so tired right now is because we haven't really battled a whole lot. I'm just not used to moving so quickly in battle." Lena said as she looked at him still walking.

"Just be sure to get a little stretching in or you might get cramped up or somethin'." Mike told her.

Just as he said that he saw a sign hanging on the outside of a restaurant. "Viridian's All You Can Eat Buffet!" it read in bright golden letter on the wooden sign.

Mike turned to Lena who saw the same sign, "Well I think I know where we are eating for lunch Lena."

"Yep that place looks good, plus it's all you can eat!" She said excited.

The three of them walked across the street to the restaurant. They walked in the front door where a woman with brown hair and menus in her arm greeted them.

"Good afternoon! How many will it be?" The woman asked happily.

"It's just going to be us three." Mike told her.

"Alright follow me, I will show you to your booth." The woman said.

As they walked through the restaurant Mike noticed the nice atmosphere of a small town restaurant. He and Lena are used to that back at home. Mike was carrying Emma who was very excited since this is her first time eating at a restaurant. She looked around at all the people, and then she looked at the buffets of food. Once they got to their booth the waitress asked what they would like to drink.

"I would like a sweet ice tea; I will also get two more for my friends here." Mike told her.

"Alright, if you need anything just holler." The waitress said.

"Alright you two I will get your food for you so just wait here." Mike said to Lena and Emma.

Mike got up and walked to the buffet. Lena watched him as he picked up plates to fill for them.

"Lena, what is it like being with Mike all the time. Does it ever get boring or make you feel annoyed?" Emma asked her.

"It's never boring, and I definitely don't get annoyed." Lena said while wondering why she would ask that, "I love being with him. There is always something to do. Even when there isn't we do something relaxing like take a walk or something. Why do you ask?

"Well, I've just been thinking about coming with y'all. I'm just not sure about it because I don't know what it's like to have a master." Emma said.

Lena smiled, "Just because Mike will have a poke ball for you doesn't mean that he is your 'master'. I have never seen him as my master, more of a family member and I know he sees me the same way."

"What if he doesn't see me the same way? I'm afraid that he might not pay attention to me and will treat me like most people would." Emma said.

"He would never do that, and if you think he may be just let me know and I will rough him up." Lena joked with a grin on her face.

Emma giggled a little feeling better. Mike came back to the table and set the plates done in front of them.

"Sweet potatoes, fried okra, fried fish and some broccoli with cheese. Be sure to eat the broccoli it will help you stay strong." Mike told them.

Quickly turning to Mike and giving him a look Lena said, "You know I don't like broccoli."

"Yeah, but you need to set a good example for Emma, she needs to eat well to get even stronger." Mike said with a smile.

Lena decided to eat the broccoli first to get it out of the way. Once she did she moved onto the crunchy fried okra. After that she ate her sweet potatoes. Emma ate her potatoes first because they smelled sweet. They even had small marshmallows in them with some oats. Once they ate their food Mike got up and walked to the dessert bar. He eyed the banana pudding which he got three bowls for them. He also got some ice cream in a bowl for Emma since it would be her first time trying it. Mike got back to the table and gave them their treats.

Emma looked at the amazing treats in front of her and loved the smells. She quickly lapped at the ice cream first which she loved until the brain freeze kicked in. She scrunched her face together which made Lena notice.

"Try pushing your tongue to the top of your mouth it helps a little." Lena told her.

"Sorry I forgot to mention that can happen. For now on take small slow licks." Mike said with a smile.

Once Emma was done with her brain freeze she decided it would be best to eat the banana pudding.

"Eevui!" She said happily.

Mike looked over at Emma who really enjoyed the pudding "Looks like you really like the banana pudding Emma. Just take your time and savor it." He said before taking a bite himself.

After Emma finished her pudding she looked at Lena who knew what she wanted to say to Mike.

Lena looked to Mike and said, "Emma wants to tell you something really quick."

Mike stopped eating and took a sip of his tea, "Alright let's hear it."

Emma told Lena what exactly to say to him, "She wants to come with us, but before she does she wants to be sure that you won't just treat her like most people would, as a Pokémon."

"That's great to hear, and as for me treating you like other people would, you don't need to worry about it. First off because I care for you like I did Lena when she was a pix. Also because Lena would probably beat me up if I did." Mike said with a small laugh.

Emma seemed to think about it in her head for a second then said, "Vee vee!"

"She said she will come." Lena said happily.

"Then welcome to the family Emma. I think we should celebrate with some more pudding." Mike said.

After they finished their treats they paid for the food and walked out. It was already late and the sun was setting behind the trees leaving a beautiful red and orange stained sky. Mike, Lena and Emma slowly walked back to the Pokémon center so they can watch the sky as it turned night. Soon they could see the stars light up the sky and the moon shining down on them. Lena's eyes shined in the moonlight as she looked up.

Once they got back to the Pokémon center they were all tired and full form their great meal. They all walked inside to find Nurse Joy tidying up.

"Welcome back you three. I heard about what happened at the park, I'm glad you are alright and that you were able to get rid of those people." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, Lena did a great job of getting rid of them. Hopefully we ran them out of town. After that we all got some food." Mike told her.

"It sure does look like Emma had a good time. She looks a lot better. It's amazing how quickly he healed." Nurse Joy said.

"It is. Also Emma decided to come with us. We will be leaving tomorrow morning for Pewter City." Mike said.

"Well good luck to you if I don't see you before you leave. If you need anything be sure to stop by the poke mart before you go." She told Mike.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Mike said as they went upstairs to their room.

Once in the room Mike kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the bed. Lena and Emma joined him in relaxation.

"I am so glad I am finally able to lie down." Mike sighed in relief.

Lena crawled up to him along with Emma, "Me too Mikey, I am exhausted. Tomorrow we have another long day. Maybe we should get washed up before we go to bed." Lena told him.

"Ughhh, I suppose so. This bed is just so comfortable." He said while rubbing her head.

Mike got up and helped Lena and Emma get a shower before he got one himself. One that was all done he flopped into bed. The bed felt even better than it did earlier. Mike shut off the lights while Emma laid next to his head and Lena laid next to him using her tails to give him extra fluffy warmth. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep. That night Emma had great dreams about her time with her new family and all the fun things they will do.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Alive!**

No really. I know I haven't posted anything since last year, but is college a good enough excuse? No, ok.  
Anyways, here is chapter 7 of the story thing, not really sure what to call it yet. Also I am working on making a character  
page that will let you get to know the characters better. Look forward to the next chapter because it will have the things everyone loves, BUGS!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Mikey wake up, it's time to get ready for the day."

Mike heard through his dream, he was having a great dream about battling gyms and becoming the greatest trainer of all time. At the moment he was having a battle with the Kanto champion. Mike was just about to beat him when...

"Come on get up... GET UP!"

Lena pounced on Mike snapping him out of his dream. He woke up to realize that they are still at the start of their journey, but Mike was trying to remember what was so important about that dream.

"THE GYM! I forgot to battle the gym, we were going to leave without doing that."

"Well at least your head is still in the game," Lena said, "come on we have been sitting around doing nothing and it's boring, not to mention it's already nine in the morning."

"It's nine!? We will just have to rush through the gym then, it shouldn't be hard at all."

While Mike rushed to get his traveling clothes on Lena helped Emma with a small green bow she found and wanted to put on her head. Once Mike was ready they walked out of the room and downstairs to the lobby.

"Good morning nurse Joy."

"Oh, good morning you three, would you like some breakfast?"

"Sorry, no time we have to get to the gym!" Mike said as him, Lena and Emma ran out the door.

"Wait, the gym is... Oh well, he will see when he gets there."

As Mike and the others ran through the town, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm very sorry sir I'm in a big rush to go to the gym." He said, then he noticed it was his friend Daniel.

"Well look who finally showed up. What happened, you get stuck in an ariados web?" Daniel joked.

"Oh hey Daniel, and no. Sorry but I don't have time to talk I need to battle the gym leader."

"Well you missed him, he left a few days ago. Apparently he won't be back for a while. I was told we can still battle the other gyms though."

"What, you have to be kidding me!" Mike said trying to catch his breath after running.

"Nope. Hey, who's this?" Daniel asked looking at the Eevee.

"Oh, that's Emma. The reason you haven't been seen me here is because I had to save her from a Team Rocket member and get her to the Pokemon Center. We had a few fights, but I got rid of them for now." Mike told him.

"So that was you who saved that woman's pidgey. I saw a few of them and I knew they looks sketchy, but I never saw them do anything. How about we grab some breakfast at the Pokemon Center before we leave?"

"Yeah I could do for some breakfast and I bet they could too." Mike said.

Mike, Daniel and their Pokemon walked to the Pokemon center and went in.

"Oh there you are; I guess you know that the gym is closed now. I tried to let you know, but you were in such a hurry." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, I know and thanks for trying to warn me. I think we are ready for some breakfast now." Mike said with a growling stomach.

They walked into the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center and they sat at one of the booths next to a window that looked out at the park. A Chansey carried two trays of grits, eggs and bacon with a plate for all of them, even Lena and the other Pokémon.

"I was a bit afraid it was going to drop the food all over us," Daniel said.

"Yeah, it didn't look like chansey had the best grip with those hands. So what will you do now, Daniel?"

"Well, the gym is closed for now so I imagine I will just have to go the gym in Pewter City, I will be heading out right after breakfast. Feel like coming, we could travel together for a while?"

"Sorry I can't right now, I have to do a few more things before I leave. I will be sure to meet up with you in Pewter though. Maybe we can have a battle too." Mike said.

"Sounds like a plan," Daniel told him before finishing his food, "Well, I'm out. I will see you there."

"Okay bye." Mike waived to Daniel as he walked out of the Pokémon Center.

Lena turned to Mike, "So what is it that we still have to do here?"

"Well, we never picked out a poke ball for Emma and I thought that maybe she should have the choice." Mike said as he pet Emma on the head.

"Vee!"

"Alright then, let's get going because we still need to hit the road so we can be in pewter before dark."

They got up from the table they were at and walked to the lobby. Mike thanked nurse Joy for helping them, then they left.

"So where is the poke mart anyways?" Lena asked.

"Good question," Mike turned to a woman walking by and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, where is the poke mart?"

"It's down the street that way," she pointed north of the Pokémon center.

"Thank you," Mike said as they left to get Emma a poke ball.

Soon enough they found the poke mart. They walked through the automatic doors and up to the counter where an older woman greeted them.

"Good morning. Oh, what a lovely Ninetales you have. It reminds me of one I had when I was younger." The woman said.

"Thank you, her name is Lena. We have been together since we were born." Mike told her.

"You don't say. That's wonderful, have been able to talk to her yet. I mean understand her." The woman asked.

"Actually yes, I have been able to understand her for many years now."

"Really? That's fascinating. I remember being able to talk to mine, it's a marvelous experience. But enough of my jibber jabber, you came here for something right?"

"I came here to get a poke ball for my Eevee, Emma. I am going to let her choose."

"Marvelous, here are our best poke balls. Go ahead sweetie pick one out." She said as Mike lifted Emma onto the counter.

Emma looked at all the poke balls in front of her. She saw one with a moon on it, one with a heart and one with water on it. She liked them all, but she really like the one with the water on it. Emma nosed at the ball that had water on it and the woman picked it up and handed it to Mike. He went to hand her some money, but she declined it.

"I don't need anything for it, you three look like great friends and I think you should have it."

"Thanks a lot Ma'am," He said with a smile. He then turned to Emma, "Alright when you're ready just push the button."

Emma pushed the button with her paw. A light covered her as she was pulled into the ball. The ball shook a couple times and glowed. Mike opened it back up and let her out. Lena came out in a bright, glittery blue light.

"Eevee!" She said happily.

"I'm glad to see that you like it little one," The lady said. "I assume you will be going to Pewter City now, be careful in Viridian forest, there are lots of bug Pokémon there. Here have this repel it will help keep them away for a while."

"Thank you again." Mike said before leaving the store.

"Well, now that we have you a poke ball we can set off towards Pewter City. Why don't you take a rest in the poke ball for now. I will let you out when we take a break or when we get there. I have a feeling we will be doing a lot of walking." Mike said to Emma as he took out her poke ball.

Mike called her back and she was returned in a red flash. Lena stood next to Mike. He looked down at here and pet her head.

"Alright Lena let's go to Pewter City and get our first gym badge. You ready?" He asked with a smile.

"You bet, let's get moving. I would rather not spend any extra time in a forest crawling with bugs than we need to." She said trying to sound funny, but still meant it.

"Onward towards the creepy crawler forest!" Mike shouted.

"You goof." Lena said sarcastically.


End file.
